


The Worlds Biggest Secret

by ItsCharles13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Autistic Germany, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, M/M, Multi, News Media, Other tags may be added, Social Media, nations revealed, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCharles13/pseuds/ItsCharles13
Summary: Nobody knows about the Personified Nations existence. It’s a secret that’s been kept since humanity began, every ancient ran its course without more than a handful of humans knowing. Sadly, that all comes crashing down when just a few documents from numerous countries are released onto the internet. Released all together like a little package waiting for humanity to open. And indeed it was opened.The countries have to ask "what now.”*Also I hope you guys who try reading this don’t mind, but I HC Germany as being on the spectrum, so I hope you don’t mind :D.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Canada/Cuba (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Greece/Japan/Turkey (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Hutt River/Molossia/Seborga (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	1. How did this happen?

It was a cool, crisp autumn morning in England, streets bustling with workers going from place to place. Everything smelled of apple cider and pumpkin spice. Children have been back in school, most already desperately wishing for the holiday break to come around. A truly immaculate autumn day.  
Just like the day itself., its was a perfectly normal world meeting, nothing out of the ordinary. France, England, and America were fighting over who's ideas were best, Germany had yet again given up on trying to make this meeting productive and started talking to other countries individually about their ideas on lessening the effects of global warming. Russia and China were sharing some snacks China brought after England and France so rudely denied wanting them.  
Switzerland was scolding Japan for agreeing with America earlier in the meeting, and Lichtenstein was sketching designs for matching pairs of pajamas that she planned to make for her and her brother. Most other countries were either talking amongst themselves or helping Germany try and make the meeting at least slightly worth their time.  
It was halfway into the meeting when the countries heard a stern knocking on the door. Being the host of the meeting, England got up to answer it.  
When he opened the door the came face to face with his queen. Usually their leaders didn't come to these big meetings unless something important came up, so this came as a shock to all of the countries.  
"May I talk to the G8 nations outside for a moment?" She stated with one of the most troubled looks England had ever seen.   
"Of course, come on you guys“ England said beaconing his other nations to follow him. Germany grabbed North Italy by hand and dragged him out into the hall, because he knew that the little country most likely wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. South Italy, America, France, Japan, Russia, and Canada followed after them.  
The tension in the hallway was thick and unbecoming for the group. The United States' President, military personnel from both countries, and the Queen herself all had shifty, cautious eyes looking at everything but the countries. It was as if they were under the impression that if they didn't look at the issue in front of them, then maybe it would disappear and and they would wake up for this stressful nightmare.  
"Excuse me, Queen Elizabeth of England, Would you mind explaining to us what's wrong? We were in the middle of our meeting and you know that we should not be interrupted." Ludwig queried, staring at the wall to the left of him. It wasn't as though he thought they were missing anything of importance in the stuffy meeting room, but rather he felt that if someone had not said it, they would be standing their for ages.  
"I have some horrific news, and it will effect your lives forever. This goes for every nations personification in there- no matter how big or small; every micronation, ex-nation, or even average humans who knew of your existence. We are not quite sure who leaked this information to tell you the truth; of course we suspect it would not have been any of your leaders or very close government agents We think spies due to the fact that all documents come from different countries around the world and not just one government but-"  
"Could you just say it? Not to be rude but please mum get to the point." England interjected. Some nations thought it was odd for him to refer to his queen as his mum but she practically insisted on it after her inauguration. Weird or not it was a habit for him and he just wanted her to spit it out; every nation in the hallway did, even though some had already put two and two together from her rambling and quite frankly, did not want her to finish.   
"The whole world knows of your existence, or at least everyone who has seen the news or has been on any social media within the last two hours has!" The refined woman stated with a troubled look on her face.  
This was a secret keep for thousands of years. Thousands of years of caution all came crashing down in a matter of hours. Worst of all, the leaders had absolutely no information on who the moles or spies were- they didn’t know if it was a group, a lone person, or why they would even think that this was a good idea to do.  
None of the Countries knew what to say. A suffocating silence fell over the group. They could all only try to imagine and comprehend everything that would happen as soon as they left their conference building. Not to mention their people, how would each person individually react to this unbelievable news.  
"Why just us? Why not go in and tell the whole conference room?" France asked.  
  
"We were hoping that you guys could work with us for a moment while out here to form some sort of temporary plan. Working with a smaller group of you is much easier than all of you arguing over each other.” The Queen explained. It’s true that it would be much easier to work with only a few countries, because she and her fellow country leaders knew that nothing gets done when you put a ton of nations in a room together.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get started because we have no time to waste.” Ludwig said and they got to work.


	2. Plan in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have been revealed, what sort of makeshifts plan will keep them out of sight, and hopefully out of mind, for a least a little while...

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was the best they could do for the time being. The Queen, President, and guards left the building, as to not be seen leaving with any of the nations. The group walked back into the meeting room and all of the others in the gigantic room looked to them. All eyes were on them, the piercing eyes of their friends and family members; their comrades and their enemies. Of course they had to tell them the dreadful news, of course this had to happen. Every country had some understanding in their heart that on day the public would discover them, but why couldn't that day be in the future. They all knew was that they would be seen as monsters by some, gods by others. It was a horrid feeling of know you'd be gawked at. People would violate any and all privacy once had, and the vile idea having people judging you every move was nauseating.  
  
"We have news. Nobody freak out when we tell you, okay? We have a temporary plan, and it is essential that we stick to it for at least a little while, does everyone understand?" Germany stated looking to the side. While outside he had texted Gilbert what was going on, and to start with his job.  
Everyone in the room made some sort of sound of agreement, so Germany continued on, reminding himself of the plan and expect what they had all agreed on.  
  
"The world has discovered our existence. Documents from numerous countries and many different time periods were published on the internet, so do not start to blame any specific countries. It's vital that everyone listens to this plan. Only some countries human names and faces were specifically released, me and every G8 member included. If your on this list then either your name and face, or just your human name was released. Please stand if you are:  
China  
Myself (Germany)  
Poland  
England  
Canada  
America  
Hungary  
North and South Italy  
Austria  
France  
Japan  
Russia  
Spain  
Switzerland  
Lithuania  
Australia  
Sweden  
And Sealand

Germany finished the list, and Japan piped in and said "All micronations, including Sealand, as well as counties and ex countries who couldn't attend this meeting are currently being notified of what they need to do, so if you care for any of them don't worry they know what's going on."  
  
"So I suppose if our name was listed we should stay inside?" Lithuania said looking over to Germany.  
  
"Yes, If your name was on this list you may not stay at your own listed address on government documents. I suggest you stay with family or in an old home if you have any that are not destroyed. Now listen up, We suggest you all group up and live together, no country should be left alone. If for any reason someone has to leave their home, for example to get food, we suggest you send someone who's name and face have not been made public." He responded, right now Prussia was hopefully out of their house, and heading to Germany's childhood home with their dogs and essential items.  
  
"Alright dudes I'm going to cut Germany off there because we want everyone to get out of here and get all the way home without being noticed. Here's how this'll go down dudes, we want you guys to leave in groups based on who you guys will stay with, so right now figure out which family or friends you'll live with and where. We totally can't let all of us leave separately, and those who's names are on the list have to stay behind because we are going to leave last. That sound good to everyone here?" America asked looking to as many people as he possibly could in a few seconds.  
Mutters of agreement filled the room again and papers and chairs moved around and the countries moved around to find the family or allies that wanted to stay with. Germany pulled Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, and Lichtenstein aside and asked if they wished to stay at his home. Austria agreed, and stated that he would have to bring Kugelmugel, and Hungary said she would as well. Switzerland declined for himself and his sister and insisted they would be fine. Most of the Asian countries agreed to stay together, with South Korea and China insufferably bugging them until they agreed. Cuba invited Canada to stay with him in his nation, and Russia practically just told America he was going to stay with him- though America wouldn’t deny it anyways. Others like the Nordics, Baltic's, and Italian brothers respectively decided to stay in those groups, and the list goes on. Eventually there were only a few countries that ended up deciding to stay alone, to the dismay of the G8, because with puts those countries in danger. Even so they could not do anything to really force those nations to stay with others, it was very many either so they were just instructed to be extra care.  
Eventually the countries started filling out of the meeting room and out all different exists. They tried to leave in small clumps, and some were asked to take longer walks and routes to get to their cars, the only ones left in the meeting room we those who’s names and faces were released to the public.  
  
“Aiyaa! When can we leave this meeting room? And how are we supposed to leave if we can’t be seen?” China said snacking on some of his snacks from earlier in the meeting.  
  
  
"Here is what’s going to go down, My Queen and the president are sending a plane over on to the roof. Obviously that would usually be suspicious, but this building is already seen as a government meeting tower so it’s not like this would be totally out of the ordinary. When it lands, everyone who is not part of the G8 will get on it, myself and the other few that are staying will find another way to go, just for space reasons." England recited, and looked to the big wood clock on the dreary walls. Had this room always looked this dull and dreary? Or was it the heavy feeling of melancholy that had fallen over the group of countries still in the room?  
  
"I suppose that we should be heading up to the roof then to catch the helicopter, right everyone?" Hungary asked pivoting towards the door.  
  
"Yes, let’s go and wait up there." Austria responded beckoning the others to follow him to the door and up the stairwell to the roof.  
  
Now only members of the G8 remained in the room.


	3. Just get home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the countries get home, and this chapter shows a few of them getting home safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the Chapter is Germany and Prussia, so I hope you don’t mind.
> 
> Also do tell if I make mistakes of any kind!

The few countries that were left in the bleak room had to think, and fast. They tried to talk about what they should do to leave the building but, just as always, it turned turned into a big argument between most of the countries. An just as always, Germany is the one to reach his breaking point first and yell at the groups childish and relentless squabbles.

"CAN'T WE JUST SHUT UP AND STOP SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER LIKE CHILDREN FOR A FEW MINUTES, JUST A FEW! DO YOU GUYS NOT CARE ABOUT GETTING HOME SAFE AT ALL?" He screamed once again allowing his rage towards the groups incessant arguing get the better of him. Italy felt bad seeing the taller man like this, he could easily identify the small things his boyfriend would do when he’s upset. Like when Germany is mad he often hits himself, or something near him, and now was no different. It usually goes unnoticed, likely because the others don’t notice it, or just are used to it. Either way he felt compelled to speak up.

"Germany...I maybe have an idea, why can't we just walked to our cars as a group and leave, they can't find us we drive fast enough right? And we can do the special card thing we do in emergencies when we need to get on planes without a ticket." Italy timidly asked the blonde in front of him.

"We can't do that because...well...I mean that could actually work. But we couldn't all be together, the larger the group the more attention. We also should go out the back and loop around, so that people can't trace us to this building. That was surprisingly a very good idea, nice job Italia." He looked to the man behind him, who beamed at the praise of his boyfriend. He was glad he could help in such a dire situation. But he couldn't help but wonder, if just getting out of this meeting room is suck a hassle, are they going to have to being going through this every meeting, or every time they leave they houses in general?

"Okay dudes, so like, we should totally all go out the back right now, and all make different turns and take differs routes to our cars. No matter what dudes we can't stop for anything and we must keep our heads down and go fast. Are we all ready? Let's go!"America yelled before practically sprinting out of the conference room and the countries all just trudged behind him.

They all went their separate ways and cautiously took different routes to their cars, each with shifty and fearful looks in their eyes. If it weren't for the news they had gotten many of the nations would have stayed and enjoyed the beautiful weather and atmosphere.

By time Germany had reached the rental car he was using he could already feel his heart racing. As young of a nation that he is, he still has seen more and lived through far more than any human could even begin to comprehend. But this? This whole mess of a discover wasn't just new to the humans of the world, but also the countries. He could feel his hands squeezing the wheel of the car, that was thankfully still in park. He knew how his people were generally feeling, and the burning questions that they were already dying for him to answer. He could feel the fear the anger and the confusion his citizens felt towards himself and his companions. Usually humanity's feelings are barley noticeable to the countries if they don’t try to notice them, unless someone big happens in a country that makes the majority of the citizens feel a certain way. He already had such a headache, and these self-loathing feelings whirling through his brain were definitely not helping.

It wasn't until the late afternoon when most countries were in their respective places. England sent out an Email to everyone with a spreadsheet for the nations to mark when they were safe. When Germany got off his plane and found his own car in the parking lot he got into it, pulled out of the airport, and started driving. He couldn't let feelings, whether his own or his peoples, get in the way of the task he had. He knew his way to the few homes he had like the back of his hand, so he had no reason to use a GPS, just to drive. "It's been a while since I've been to my childhood home." He thought to himself as he thought about the old house, practically abandoned way out deep in a wooded area. Prussia has built it after he had found out he would be taking care of his brother. 

There were always quite a few reasons to keep Germany away from others as a small child. For starters it always takes at least a humans whole lifespan before a newly born nation can truly begin to comprehend the differences between themselves and humanity. They also don't age nearly as fast as humans do, so if they lived in the city it wouldn't take long before people accused them of witchcraft, and Prussia's looks definitely wouldn't be on their side back in the late 1800s. 

Another reason was about Germany himself rather all nations. Prussia wanted to to keep his little brother hidden because of they way he acted. People back then would judge and mock someone if they still couldn't utter a word by 11, or if they had a meltdown over you taking a specific stick from them. Germany was definitely odd, and still is, but that luckily didn't stop himself or his brother from believing and working with him. His brother always tried to make him feel as normal as he could growing up, which to this day Germany was still grateful, because there were many times when he heard other countries tell Prussia that he wouldn’t make it as a country, because of how he communicated and his actions in specific circumstances. As he drove along the windy roads towed the big old mansion in the woods, he reminisced on the fun and happy things that have happened during his life.

Once he finally pulled up the long, winding gravel driveway Germany felt immense relieve to see that Austria and Hungary got to his house safely. When he unlocked the door and stepped in he could smell the clashing smells of bleach, cookies, dust, and there was still and old house aura. He knew the bleach was Prussia- he got his intense cleaning habits from his older brother after all. The cookies were probably Austria- he always made Vanillekipferl when he was over. Austria and Germany differed on many things, and shared very little in common at first glance because of their clashing personalities, but in fact they were quite similar since Austria did help raise him. They both shared an stupendous love for baking, and to this day Germany loves listening to his aristocratic older brother play the piano late into the night. 

"Thank god I got this updated with electricity and Internet a few years ago, because we would be having one heck of time without it right now, yeah?" Prussia exclaimed walking in the room with a mop in his hand.

"Yeah, how is everything here? Nobody followed or knows we are here right?" Germany inquired before grabbing the duster that what sitting in a pile of cleaning supplies brought to the house earlier that day, and started dusting off the china cabinet.

"I totally promise you West that absolutely nobody except our most trusted government personnel know that you guys are here. I'll be the one who goes outside to get us food and all the awesome things we need, so you won’t have to go into the city, or even leave the house if you don't want to. In fact, I'd prefer if you don't leave the house at all, okay Germany? Not to sound unawesome or sentimental, but could you do that for me?" Prussia's tone hadn't been super lively or happy from the start but by the end his face was grim and showed clear worry for his younger brother. He loved him dearly, and he knew that if he told him to do anything that Germany would agree to. He didn't want there to be any chance that there group was found, because that would absolutely suck for everyone there, but mainly he was scared for himself and his brother because of the opinions the general public had already formed. Luckily there was only one grainy, black-and-white photo released to the public with him in it. It was taken in the late 1920s, and it was a picture of himself and Germany standing together, the backdrop was his brothers old workshop where they worked day in/day out on clocks to sell for money. As well as clocks, Italy could be seen behind them hammering something, but Prussia couldn't really tell what he was doing by looking at the old photo. 

People speculated who he was, but with the picture being grayscale, and ancient at that, he felt confident enough that people couldn't recognize him as the mystery man in grey.

"I promise that I won't go outside of the house until this ordeal is over." Germany said and looked down. It was one of the few moments that Germany felt an overwhelming need to hug his brother, so that's what he did. He grabbed Prussia and engulfed him in a hug; for the first time in years he allowed his painful tears to fall out of his crystal blue eyes without trying to hide them. It was a touching bittersweet moment, two brothers holding each other, like if they let go the other would slip into the cracks and crevasses of the house like sand. The soft sound of Beethoven playing from just one room over. 

He knew people thought him a monster, and it would take so much to change that.

———————————————————————————

To say America was pissed off when he got home would be an understatement. He was already upset and stressed before looking at the news and the information that was leaked but now his anxiety and Paranoia was through roof. He was only there to grab what he needed and pack it fast. Once packed he sent a text to his boss pleading with him to take care of the whale he had in his backyard till he gets back. He obviously couldn't take it with, but he was able to bring Americat and Tony to the helicopter he was taking to Russia without being too suspicious. As he sat down in the helicopter he got onto his laptop to check the news. The original files that leaked the nations had long since been deleted by the British government, but one thing America already knew was that you can never truly delete things off the internet, and sure enough he could find thousands copies of everything released to the public and it wasn't really hard to do either. It wasn't a hassle to find everything the internet knew about him and his friends. They knew his name and what he looked like, and there were more pictures of England and him than the others. There were pictures of him ranging from WWI to the early 2000s and one takeaway from them was that his citizens knew he didn't age the same as them. On top of photos, there were documents, letters to his bosses and other countries, and letters to him. It felt violating to see unsanctioned documents about him, and letters he sent in private to other countries just being shown to the world, Important and private things like a letters he wrote to England during his independence, pictures of him and Russia after the Cold War.

After he couldn't stare at these memories and the comments about him made by his citizens, America shut his electronics and closed his eyes to get some sleep during the long plane ride.

When the helicopter landed in Moscow he knew he was going to have some Jetlag. The first thing America did when he got off the plane was call Ivan. His relationship with Russia was a strange one, they're an unlikely couple but they loved each other, though America knew he had to be very careful traversing through Moscow, because himself and Ivan definitely wouldn't want their citizens to see them together.

It took him a while to drive, but he finally got to the old wooden house in the middle of nowhere. He felt a sense of relief wash over him when he saw something of familiarity, every time he drives around there he feels like he‘ll get lost at everything turn he makes. When he knocked on the large, dark wooden door he didn’t need to wait very long for an answer.

"Ah, Privet America! I’m so glad you came to stay with me!“ Russia said looking at the shivering man in front of him.

"Glad to be here dude, could I come in it’s absolutely freezing outside man." The boisterous American respond, not at all dressed for the cold weather. 

"Of course" the Russian then helped the American take what he needed out of his car and bring it into the warm, cozy home. Even though they had a rocky past, and bickered from time to time, nothing was ever boring between them and the two knew they couldn’t go through this mess without the other by his.


	4. Italians and Scandinavians locked inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s look into how things are going for the Italian brothers and the Scandinavians.

Seborga felt terrible as he heard the quiet sobs from outside his bedroom. Their pretty and once happy Italian Villa now felt bleak with a blanket of sadness and despair. The reason for this is that the morning after they left their quaint rome apartment to go to this remote little home, they saw on the news that people had broken into, ransacked, and almost destroyed their other home in Rome.

This was not the primary reason that his brothers felt so heartbroken and miserable, for the major reason was the things people said about them and their opinions towards them. 

The three brothers saw videos of people all over social media like twitter that were burning printed photos of them, they read long-winded essays on why their friends, family, and themselves were unnatural witches and monsters that must be destroyed. The worst was when their own citizens talked and wrote about how the two Italians personifications were weak, useless, and people wanted to know if there were ways to make new countries personifications to replace those who already existed. 

Now this all may not seem too horrible alone, but Seborga knew his older brothers were very emotional as it is, even Romano, who tries significantly harder than Feliciano to hide his feelings. The nail in the coffin were the comments they got about wanting different personifications. It was like a stab in the back knowing that the citizens who are a part of you don’t even think that you’re good enough to be their nation’s identity. 

Currently, Seborga just decided that it would be best if he just stayed up in his room when he could, seeing as that’s what his brothers were doing. Well, not really, because Romano spent most of his time in their backyard harvesting the last of the crops from their big, lush garden. His northern brother, Italy, was always quiet or crying, no between, usually when Seborga popped his head into his brother’s room he was painting. If he wasn’t painting he was down in their kitchen cooking pasta, Risotto Alla Milanese, gelato, and anything they had the Ingredients for, really.

Speaking of ingredients, Seborga knew he had to go pick up some groceries at the store, even though they had quite a few leftovers from their meals already. He knew he should just get it over with so he jumped out of his bed, tucked his curl behind his ear because people realized that the Italian brothers had their gravity defying curls, and he could not be associated with his brothers if he wanted to travel around outside safely.

It didn’t take long for the young Italian to drive down to the store, generally himself and his brothers preferred buying food from markets because it's fresher but honestly Seborga just tried to stop at the first grocery story he saw. 

When he got out of his car and went in, it pleased him to see it was empty. Now that was definitely the first time he was ever grateful to be somewhere with significantly fewer people than what it would usually have. When he was walking down the aisles, he grabbed everything that his brothers would use it to cook, which was pretty much half of the store. Once his carts were full, he made his way over to the small line formed at the only opened cash register. The young lady operating it had that forced cheerful look that every worker has when they have just dealt with too much that day. 

The fact that he had two large shopping carts full to the brim with food definitely made the few people in line look at him with confusion and suspicion. He knew it looked odd, but he really did not want to do this again anytime soon, not because he doesn’t enjoy being out, but he felt paranoid that someone may realize the physical similarities between him and his brother. Seborga also concluded that next time he left the house he would want to wear a hat instead of tucking his curl behind his ear, because when he checked his rear-view mirror in the car he could tell that it was still pretty noticeable.

When it was finally his turn to put his items on the conveyor belt, Seborga almost felt embarrassed because of the amount of food he was buying. As he was taking the items out of his cart, he was trying his best to smooth out the square curl sticking out behind his ear when he saw the young man behind him eyeing him. Alarm bells were ringing in his head when the man took out his phone and, not discreetly, took a photo of him. 

Was he being paranoid? Probably, but why was the man taking a photo of him? Either way, he waited as the checkout woman finished checking out his items, then he paid and high-tailed it out of the store with his 2 shopping carts.

What the young Italian brunette wasn’t aware of was just how close his photo was to being plastered onto the web. The college student that had taken the photo had gone to his dorm to show the pictures to his friends, trying to point out how similar Seborga looked to his lder . The only reason Seborga is safe to continue going outside is because the man’s friends teased him and called him conspiracy theorist, so he delegated the photo and tried to forget the whole ordeal.

This was one of the many times that counties and micro nations had close calls or run-ins with their citizens during their journey in trying to safely reintegrate themselves into daily life.  
——————————————————————————  
Looking at Northern Europe, the Scandinavian household was a madhouse. Denmark was still just as hyper as always. Except now he’s drunker than before. In his study, Sweden was trying harder than ever to concentrate on his work that he had already fallen a week behind on, buts it’s hard to focus when you have a hyper Denmark and Sealand, a stressed ‘wife’ constantly checking up on you, locking the doors and windows, and constantly having a shotgun within arms reach. On tops of all that, Sweden could swear he heard an explosion from his basement, undoubtedly from Norway who had taken it over when they came to live with him. The only two calm people in their small home were Ladonia, who spent more time than ever inside his computer and the internet, and Iceland, who was stressed out, but calm enough to sit still and text Hong Kong, rather than freaking out.

When he finally finished the work he had for the day, Sweden walked down his creaky staircase to his family room where he found Denmark, Sealand, and Finland, who all had calmed down a bit since earlier in the afternoon, sitting around a chocolate coloured IKEA coffee table eating Direktørsnegl and watching frozen, a family favorite in this household. 

“Sweden, my man, come sit down the movies just getting good!” Denmark said, pulling his ex-rival to the ground and forcing the Swede down in between himself and Sealand.

The evening was good to the group. They watched Disney movies and ate danish and Swedish baked goods. Iceland and Norway eventually joined them, and Ladonia stayed for a few minutes before migrating back into his computer. For that evening they could forget that they were stuck in their home, they could forget the danger of their own people that lay just outside the property. For the first and probably last time for ages to come, the group could just relax and have fun together as a family. 

Little did they know what was to come when the next day rolled around.


	5. Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada had to go home; I mean you can’t stay somewhere that threatens your safety after all. As he sits on the couch he thinks about Americas ideas to get back to normal, drunken England, maple loving Prussia, and what on earth France could be doing.

"It's been 3 weeks since we found out about the National Personifications, but they have not yet given us a public appearance. Only a few governments around the world have willingly given us intel on who or what these things are. The only real information we know for sure is that they are immortal, and they are nations, as odd as that may sound out loud. We know what some of them look like, and the names they use is Public. We were lucky enough to talk to the Chancellor of Germany, who said in the near future their Personif-"

Canada couldn't watch this anymore. He had just gotten home from staying with Cuba for a few weeks to be away from the mass chaos, but they both quickly left to get back to his land when a group of people broke into the house of and almost beat the neighbor across the street to death after mistaking his address for Cuba's.

They were originally hoping the situation would die down after this long but sadly that no longer seemed to be the case. The press was still up the ass of their leaders and now there were even 24/7 news stations on made to only cover any and all information given about the nations. These news stations were pitiful to watch, most of time was spent recapping the information they had, or going over conspiracy theories that the general pubic had come up with.

Some of the most popular and outlandishly wrong conspiracies surrounding the countries were that the nations were created from some ancient religion and they were the remnants; that the nations could make people and animals immortal at will; and a quarter of the U.S population is convinced that the nations don't exist and that it's some plot to make their leaders look bad. 

Canada almost wished more people believed they were a scheme, because then him, his friends, and his family could go back to normal life. Canada definitely wanted to be noticed, but not like this. Not in a way that made everyone working a 200 meter radius stare him down with disgust and fear. He wanted to be noticed by other nations and his people in a positive light, and Canada wasn't used to being in the spotlight. Certainly other countries were targeted far more than him, he was still on the minds of many people in his country and others. 

Speaking of other countries, he wondered how some of his friends and family were doing. Last he heard America is still safe with Russia, both of the countries' citizens were very vocal about their opinions on the Nations. Alfred and his boss were both discussing ways he could go out into pubic eye and get back home, without violence skyrocketing in his country. 

Prussia and Germany were hit hard by the media. Canada was still in Close contact with his best friend, and was sending me seeking packages of maple products to cheer him up.  
  
England has been MIA for a while, presumably getting drunk everyday in the royal castle with his brothers. Now that he thought about it, Canada hadn't heard from Francis since the beginning of their hiding. Was he okay?

——————————————————————————  
No, he was not okay. He was definitely not okay. France and Monaco had agreed that Francis should definitely come stay with her to get out of his country, and things were going fine for a while—until they suddenly weren't.

There was a knock at the door around midnight. The two posh countries were sound asleep and only awoke once the knocking had turned into loud pounding. 

They had to decide whether they would answer the door and face whoever had suspiciously come to visit them in the middle of the night, or try and find another solution.

The frantic duo didn't have much time to thing, however, because the pounding at the door had turned into what resembled the sound of someone running into the door. The apartment building where Monaco lived looked beautiful and elegant, but that didn't mean their doors were indestructible.

It didn't take long before the intruders managed to get through the doorway, and were now standing inside the large apartment. There were three of them- a tall, brute looking woman; a short, stout man; and a tall lanky person. They all looked similar enough that you would deduce that they were siblings. The only thing on their minds- where could the two residents be hiding? 

They check everywhere and everything, from cabinets to closets. They checked under the beds and on top the fridge. The turned the apartment inside out looking for France and Monaco, but their efforts were fruitless.

They did one final sweep of the apartment, except the brute woman, who told her siblings to do it and meet her out in their van once they inevitably found nothing. When the two re-entered the guest room, the small man pointed out that the window was open, a small piece of information said to try and fill the uneasy silence that had fallen over the apartment. 

The lanky person said nothing, only walking over to the window. Then they did something unexpected, as their eyes widened and looked to their brother. They pushed past him and ran to the master bedroom across the hallway and swiftly opened the window. They're hypothesis was correct, this window had a screen on it. 

"What did you find, Anaël" the stout man said, poking his head into the room. His sibling motioned the man in.

"Jumped" the supposed Anaël said. 

"Jumped? What do you-" then he understood. The window in the guest bedroom didn't have a screen like this one did. There could have been many reasons why, but they had been staking out this apartment all night, just waiting for the moment when everyone was finally asleep- so they knew the two nations were in their, the possibility of them jumping through the window was their best bet.

"If they really did jump, do you think they survived? Sure thats highly improbable, but if they did I think it would solidify what we have been thinking." 

"Anaël" look at their sibling, thoughts racing. They already knew they were correct about these two being country personifications, they didn't need their brother trying to sum it up for no reason. 

"Come"

The pair knew that they couldn't waste anytime, why couldn't the residents just answer the door? Thinking about it, the shirt man knew that he wouldn't answer the door if somebody can knocking at midnight, but this whole ordeal would have been so much easier if the Nations had done that, because now he and his siblings had to start a wild goose chase.

They hopped into their van where the brute woman was sitting the passenger seat. Aneäl jumped into the back of the van and the short man got into the drivers seat and they took off.

The big issue was where the nations could have gone, they weren't outside where the window opened to, which proved that these personifications could withstand a lot more than an average human. If those nations had just answered the door, these three could have just warned them and left- heck the siblings could have been home by now.

That's right, there was no ill intent when the three people busted into that apartment, but rather the opposite. The woman, assumingely the oldest of the three, was working with a group formed to track the Nations. She didn't know, or frankly didn't care, at the time why they were tracking down nations because she and her sibling would be getting paid a lot to do it.

It wasn't until Aneäl figured it out and freaked out. They had very high morals so when they found out the organization was planning on kidnapping nations to experiment on how they exist, and how they can be killed, Aneäl had adamantly refused to continue working there, and their siblings agreed. France was the only one who the siblings were tracking, so that's who they were trying to warn- But it's hard to warn someone when you don't know where they are. 

At that point, however, it was too late to warn them because they were already far away, on a plane to be precise. The two nations had sprinted to the airport with nothing but their most important documents and Pierre flying behind them. 

They were safe for now, headed to France. While it would be harder to move around there, unbeknownst to the Nations it saved them for pain, test tubes, drugs, and possibly- death.

For now, they are safe- not okay- but safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I haven’t had too much time to write. Let me know what you think, or criticisms.


	6. Chapter 6: Fireworks, plans, and an angry 'artist'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you put China and some of his siblings together in a house for ages? You get hilarity. What happens when you put Kugelmugel in a house with his family for ages?

He wasn't getting drunk like Canada that he was! He was part of the United Bloody Kingdom for god sake; he was doing United Kingdom things!  
.  
.  
.  
Okay, so maybe he was getting drunk, but he was somewhat sober at least half of the time.

The thing is, there wasn't much else to do at the moment, especially since England was ahead on his work and the only thing he and his brothers could agree to do was get drunk- so that's what they did.

You may wonder why these nations specifically were completely trapped in the queens castle, right? I mean, the all countries in the palace, excluding England, should able to leave since the general public is unaware of their appearance, right? 

No. They could not leave; the whole perimeter of the Royale family's palace was surrounded with angry citizens, stressed reporters, and overeager paparazzi hoping to get least a picture of England, A glimpse of him- through a window, in a garden, or anywhere else they're greedy eyes could see. 

At least now England could confidently say that he had a completely reformed respect for every celebrity who had to endure this. 

"Well, looks like we may be stuck in here for a while." The British gentleman said turning his head away from the smallest window in the castle to look at his Queen.  
——————————————————————————

There have been a number of things China has learned over the past couple weeks locked in his house with some of his siblings. Macau is willing to make wagers during gambling that no person should ever wager- we are talking things like his food rations; do not even try to get Japan out of his designated room- he has retreated into himself after being surround by his insane siblings for just a bit too long. No, South Korea will not due that chore if China reminds him, and yes Hong Kong will set of fireworks even if asked not to.

China was starting to slowly regret inviting his younger siblings to stay with him during their hiding. He didn't hate his siblings in any sense, but they have a mutual understanding that they are way to hectic to be all together at once. Sometimes having a good chunk of Asias countries under one roof just isn't a good idea. 

"I suppose Thailand had the right idea, staying with India and no one else." The eldest nation though to himself. Few is better than none, but sometimes less is more.

There was a loud bang outside. Followed suit by quit a few more. 'Pyromaniac' China thought to himself as he lookout the window only to find that Hong Kong and Taiwan were setting off fireworks. 

"Can you tell them that just because they can set of fireworks, doesn't mean they should? I get we are very far from any civilization, but they could have some courtesy for those of us stuck with them." Macau said looking at his older brother. Usually he'd be fine with these childish antics, but currently he was playing an intense game of Mahjong with South Korea, Japan- who they had to drag from his lair, and China himself.

..... China may or may not have forgotten about the board game while he was ranting to himself in his head.

"I'll try after we finish, but I doubt they'll listen."  
——————————————————————————-  
10 days

9 days

8 days 

...7 days

7 more days. That's what Germany was telling himself as he finished up a heaping tower of papers he was working on in his study. 

One week, that's what he has. One week until he will be is the first personified nation to willingly face the people of the world- his people of the world specifically. It was his chancellor who suggested to him that he needed to go out and at least make an effort to answer the public's demand, that is a meeting with a nation.

His chancellor was working with him to make this meeting as...suitable and comfortable for both himself and his people as possible. Germany would be on a small, but sturdy wooden stage in the middle of a large Park in Berlin. 

Prussia insisted that he would go with his brother, but their boss was insistent that the albino couldn't reveal himself as a nation, because if something were to go awry during this interview that will force the nations back into hiding, then Prussia has it be the one going out to get them food, so the public couldn't know his status. To ease that Prussians worries and anxiety about this, which Gilbert tried so desperately to hide, their chancellor agreed that he could be towards the front of the crowd as long as he was pretending to be a citizen. 

Hungary and Austria came to an agreement that they would both be in a coffeeshop only a few meters away from the park- just in case they needed to get up and help at any point in time. 

Kugelmugel also desperately wanted to go with them. "This speech is art! Surly I cannot miss it!" He cried to the adults in the room, but to no avail as they all concluded there would be no way they would allow the young micro nation to be subjected to all the crowded streets and paparazzi. On top of that they were worried that someone could come to the conclusion that Kugelmugel was, in fact, a personification of a territory. 

So Austria had no choice but to responded to the boys little outburst with a flat out no. He tried to explain to the aspiring artist the dangers of going to such a crowded scene as a personified territory, but it really made no difference. 

So the boy stormed upstairs to the room he was staying in. He sat down on Germany's old bed and pondered what it would take to go to this meeting. 'This is history in the making right now and history is art! How can I be expected to miss something so magnificent and unique?' He ranted to nobody but himself in the musty old room. 

Perhaps these past few weeks had been getting to the boy. He enjoyed being alone with nothing but his art and studies around him, but even he wished for some time to walk around town, visit a library, or heck he would even choose to be dragged around by Sealand and the other micro nations over sitting in Germany's old room, with nothing to but stare at the wall or play with some really old children's toys. 

Besides, he already decided what could and could not be considered art throughout the wooden house. He remember pressuring Germany about why the older man had a Stick mounted on his wall. Turns out, Germany brought the stick everywhere, all the way up till mid WWI. That's when he started to worry it could snap in half, so he retired it to the wall for safe keeping. 'Now that story was art, and this stick is such a unique and interesting piece, nobody would ever think that any old stick could be used for such homey and perfect decor.' Kugelmugel thought.

The whole house was like this, it was like walking into a museum. Germany showed him Helmuts, flags, tea cups, old toys, and many other oddities that date all the way beck to the German Unification in the 1800s, and Prussia even showed him a few documents and uniforms from even further than that. So, Kugelmugel was fine for the first few weeks inside; he got to see new things, think about new art, it was refreshing- until it wasn't. 

Now that he has everything memorized and definitely decided what it was to the art work, he's bored. So now he has to think about how he can get out of the house with the other nations.

Kugelmugel went over to Germany's old desk and took out some parchment. Sitting in the wobbly old chair, Kugelmugel started to brainstorm a plan. 

"Oh, surely this will work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short, and took a while. It’s the end of a semester for me in school so I got a bit behind.


	7. Chapter 7: Websites, wishes, and white dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning of a very important meeting. When Kugelmugel says he’s not going to miss it- he means business.

Sometimes a week feels too long, perhaps when waiting from something good. Those feelings of anticipation bubble on the inside as the days go on, and it feels like torture as days pass as slow as a tortoise in a marathon. 

But there is another, different, feeling of wait; an anxious nagging that what you are waiting for is not something exiting or good, but rather a dreaded moment that's creeping up on you. This feeling makes the week go by fast— too fast. It doesn't give you enough time to prepare, and when the moment arrives it feels like you feel so nauseous that you believes you could pass out at any given moment. 

Now which one do you think the German nations were feeling right now? Just a blink of an eye ago they had one week, one week to prepare themselves to face the world again. Now, they have one morning. 

Currently, Germany himself was on the phone with America. As one of the global superpowers, Alfred and his president were keeping close tabs on the situation. If this little Q&A session between Ludwig and his people went well enough, then it would be safe to say other nations should follow suit. 

He just wanted to back out. Germany was standing in front of a mirror as he finished getting himself ready. One thing Germany prided himself with was his determination, and there were very few occasions where he willingly chose to back out of a situation. Usually these situations were during war, when it was the only logical choice and his men had been pushed into a corner, but now as he looked at himself in the mirror he wished for nothing more that it close his eyes and have everything returned to normal. It was unrealistic and wishful thinking of course, but when you about to go and face so many people who want to ask very intrusive and personal questions, any thinking is wishful.

"Germany, dude, don't stress out so much about this. I mean what's the worst that can happen, right? Even if things go south the hero will swoop in to rescue you." Alfred said over the speaker phone before laughing and hanging up the phone. 

Germany could think of so many different ways this could go wrong, but he still appreciated the Americans attempts to ease his anxiety. He's been on call with four of his fellow Nations that morning. 

England and France made him feel worse, both reminding him of how important this is, and how he couldn't mess up. The Englishman made a comment about how bad it would look for the nations if one of them were to mess up of embarrass themself when the whole world is watching. Italy and America tried to cheer him up, promising him that it would go wonderfully- even if he knew that it was out of their control.

An alarm went off on his phone, signifying to Germany that he, Austria, and Hungary all had to leave within an hour. Prussia did not have to leave until later in the afternoon, because they didn't want him being seen helping them set up. 

Despite his better judgement, Germany decided to check social media. He regretted it of course, because while most of the posts trending about him and his colleagues were pretty neutral, he was unsurprised to see a lot of disagreement and hatred spread about them. The only amusing thing he saw was a link to some website. Usually he wouldn't click it but since it was about himself and other personifications he made an exception. The link brought him to the website of a church. 

'What an odd website, who makes popular songs ands parodies them to be hate songs?' Ludwig thought. The video on the website about the National Personifications was three whole hours long. Germany didn't have enough time to watch the whole thing, but he got a kick out that the fact these people thought that the Nations were there to fulfill their gods wish. A ludicrous idea really, since Germany was pretty sure China himself was older than these peoples religion, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it. It was almost time for him to leave.  
——————————————————————————  
"Have you checked on Kugelmugel? I've heard practically nothing from upstairs." Austria asked while fastening his buttons on this signature navy blue coat. 

"I checked on him about half an hour ago, and he hasn't come down since. I know he's upset that he cannot come but it's not safe!" Hungary responded.

What Hungary wasn’t aware of, was Kugelmugel was not just pouting in Germany old bedroom anymore. Once he heard them start getting ready to leave, he also got his set up ready. When Hungary checked on him, she was blissfully unaware that the young boy had set an old ladder outside the window. The wood was rotting and it was broken in some places, but it was the kids only chance. 

He also had to pick out an outfit that would blend in a bit, meaning he could not wear anything from his own eccentric wardrobe. The previous night he had snuck into the attic of the home, and while he was mesmerized by the old toys, weaponry, and propaganda, he knew what he had to find. In the very back corner of the attic there was a little box full of clothing- children's clothes. While most of it would not fit him, or make him stand out more because of how dated they were, there was a little white dress that looked like it could fit him. For once, Kugelmugel was grateful that he was smaller than average, otherwise the dress wouldn't fit him. 

After Hungary had left the room when she checked on him, Kugelmugel changed into the white dress, and he did his hair up into a bun, a very large bun. When he looked in the mirror he stared at his reflection, trying to figure out what was missing. His family would recognize him like this. 

'Perhaps Make-up will help?' He though to himself. Kugelmugel was well aware that Hungary had some makeup on her, not a lot, but a few items. He oh-so carefully crept into the hallway and into Hungary's room. He could hear 3 adults talking down in the kitchen, but he knew Germany was in his room getting ready. Since the German Brothers where sharing Prussia's old room, which was across from Hungarys, he had to be extra stealthy. If Ludwig caught him then he definitely wouldn't get away with this. 

It didn't take long to find the small makeup bag. Kugelmugel was a quick to grab it and tip-toe back to the old bedroom. When he dumped the contents of the bag out onto the bed, he tried to pick out what he though was best. The boy found himself wishing Hungary had more colorful shades- but he supposed nudes and very light pinks would have to do. He carefully added blush to his cheeks, and put some lip gloss on. He contemplated for a moment before putting on a bit of eye shadow, but decided that the eye liner and other more 'advanced' Make-ups were to hard for him to do.

When he looked at himself he knew that his family would still recognize him if they looked at him for more than a second, so he still had to be careful. At least now he, hopefully, would blend into the crowd of people. He quietly returned the makeup bag to its rightful spot, and then slipped on a pair of white flats he found with the dress. Now the artist was ready to climb down the latter and get on his bike. 

He had to wait for Austria, Hungary, and Germany to leave. Once they did he grabbed his backpack. It took him a while to successfully climb down the ladder, because he had to really watch his step, but once he did he grabbed his only bike and started running. He run into theorist On the side of the house, and then followed the road while trying to crouch behind bushes- he’d come to far to be spotted by Prussia. Once he decided he was far enough away from the house, he turned on his phone- a pretty old generation iPhone, but it had GPS on it. He inputted the park, and then hopped onto his bike. He had to be fast and not take breaks if he wanted to make it to the meeting in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I’ve had a lot of school work and projects I’ve been stuck doing. I’m hoping to get more chapters out, and they’ll be longer.


End file.
